Sim, um pirata
by Cora Felix
Summary: Um pirata não passava de um pirata, e pelo que ela sabia deles, não eram nem moradores diretos das Ilhas, apenas homens tolos e cheios de cobiça. Certo?


**Título: **Sim, um pirata.

**Shipper: **Lucy e OC

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** NC

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor C.S. Lewis.

* * *

**Sim, um pirata.**

- Um pirata?

Lucy perguntou, incrédula. Algumas mulheres ruborizaram-se e trocaram olhares cúmplices. Ela não entendeu muito aquilo, sua mente trabalhava para procurar o motivo de todos os moradores das Ilhas Solitárias ficarem apreensivos quando ela perguntava quem era o responsável pelo monopólio do porto.

- Sim.

Um homem de idade respondeu a rainha de Nárnia. Lucy fez uma careta, não conseguia acreditar que todos estavam deixando isso acontecer. Um pirata não passava de um pirata, e pelo que ela sabia deles, não eram nem moradores diretos das Ilhas, apenas homens tolos e cheios de cobiça.

Ela olhou para o centauro que a acompanhava. O animal falante saiu de onde estava e foi em direção ao navio onde Lucy estava hospedada desde que iniciara a viagem, abrindo o caminho para a Filha de Eva passar. Ela agradeceu a todos os moradores e caminhou junto ao centauro.

- Acha que vamos conseguir um acordo pacificamente?

Perguntou ao amigo e o centauro a olhou com os olhos amendoados sérios.

- Acho que Peter se equivocou ao enviá-la sozinha.

Ela não respondeu. Seu corpo se aqueceu levemente devido à raiva. Odiava quando alguém pensava que ela não era totalmente capaz de resolver assuntos de pesos mais sérios. E isso sempre acontecia quando viajava sozinha.

O centauro abriu a porta para Lucy e ela entrou no seu quarto provisório. Tudo o que uma garota poderia precisar para uma viagem estava ali, inclusive a cama que a convidava no momento. Ela estava cansada devido à viagem. Saíra de Nárnia com o intuito de descobrir o motivo das cargas das Ilhas Solitárias não estarem chegando ao seu país, e o que encontrou foi um monopólio pirata.

Lucy não voltaria, ela tentaria resolver de qualquer maneira o problema. Claro que a causa do problema havia lhe pegado desprevenida, mas ela já tinha seus dezoito anos, e já sabia como contornar cada um deles, não precisava de seus irmãos mais velhos ao seu lado. Não mais.

Lucy olhou para a pequena janela redonda que seu gabinete possuía. O luar já nascera, deixando o mar em um tom de cinza claro, quase prateado. Ela apreciava aquele momento da noite, e aproveitou que o navio narniano estava tomado de completo silêncio para sair de seu quarto, subindo as escadas e caminhando até a proa.

A maresia lhe tomou o corpo, fazendo seus cabelos dançarem. Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar o momento único de sossego. Quando não estava tratando de assuntos sérios de Nárnia, estava tentando mostrar aos outros que havia crescido desde a última vez que reinara.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu uma silhueta ao norte que ainda não havia percebido. Era outro navio, e mesmo com a escuridão do local, Lucy pôde identificar as velas negras e esfarrapadas. Estava claro que aquele navio pertencia a um pirata.

- O nome dele é Beket.

Ela assustou-se ao ouvir a voz chegar aos seus ouvidos, poderia jurar que estava sozinha, mas ao virar o rosto, percebeu uma mulher de aparentemente trinta anos fitando o mesmo navio que a garota estava observando segundos atrás. Seus cabelos eram de um tom loiro claro, e ela parecia estar imersa em pensamentos. Lucy continuou olhando a mulher, perguntando-se há quanto tempo ela deixara de ser a única pessoa do sexo feminino a bordo.

- Quem é você?

Perguntou sem conseguir se conter. A mulher apenas sorriu, virando-se para ela e afastando-se da proa.

- Meu nome é Angelina. Sou cozinheira do navio.

Lucy apenas sorriu, um pouco desconcertada. Nunca tinha ido à cozinha, e pensando melhor no assunto, estava mais que óbvio que a comida divina que comiam era feita por mãos femininas.

- Não o subestime. O pirata que você pensa em confrontar consegue ser mais inteligente do que muitos narnianos.

Sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se um pouco mais, olhando pela última vez o navio fantasmagórico que parecia voar sem se encostar no mar, e saiu, deixando a rainha Lucy sozinha novamente. A garota demorou alguns segundos para entender o que Angelina havia lhe dito. Os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. E se não conseguisse fechar o acordo?

Por milésimos de segundos, ela pensou em desistir. Poderia facilmente voltar a Nárnia e pedir ajuda a Edmund, ou até mesmo Susan.

Não... ela não voltaria. Pretendia por um fim ao problema logo, não aguentaria voltar a Nárnia e observar todas as criaturas lhe olhando como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha nova e inexperiente. Quando a garota colocava algo na cabeça, não tirava. Determinada, Lucy olhou para o navio, percebendo que estava só. Sabia que Peter e Edmund mandariam alguém impedi-la de qualquer forma ao saber seus planos, e sabia que teria que agir rápido e sem que ninguém descobrisse.

Desceu para o deque onde Lucy sabia que amarravam os pequenos barcos. Seus olhos azuis correram pelos nós bem atados. Teria que fazer força para desatar as grossas cordas, mas ela sabia que não seria algo impossível.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela liberou um barco, deixando-o cair com violência no mar. O barulho do impacto fora mais alto do que ela esperava e a garota olhou para trás ao escutar barulhos de passos. Alguns animais estavam se aproximando com uma fisionomia preocupada.

- A rainha deseja algo?

Um texugo perguntou e Lucy apenas entortou a boca. Não conseguiria uma desculpa satisfatória no momento, e desamarrar um barco no meio da noite definitivamente teria que ter explicações.

- Sim, pode me ajudar a descer?

O texugo levantou os pequenos braços e sorriu. Lucy fez uma careta e olhou para um urso que estava ao lado do animal pequeno. Não precisou de mais palavras, o urso assentiu e colocou a pequena escada de madeira.

- E para onde a Filha de Eva deseja ir?

- Vou tentar terminar a situação que fui designada a resolver.

Lucy deixou fluir o tom mais perto da realeza que ela conseguiu. Não queria ninguém atrás dela como se a cada passo a garota fosse se quebrar. O urso apenas assentiu, ajudando a garota a subir na escada. Ela respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos do texugo e do urso, antes de dar o primeiro passo.

- Me esperem aqui.

Pediu gentilmente e os animais assentiram. Ela sabia que era o único modo de impedi-los de correrem para o centauro Tog e contar que a rainha de Nárnia estava indo para um navio pirata no meio da noite.

Ela desceu as escadas com pernas trêmulas, mas ficou mais calma ao plantar o pé esquerdo no barco. Respirou fundo novamente e pegou os remos. Eram pesados, mas Lucy já estava em uma posição em que não poderia voltar. Seus olhos azuis fitaram novamente a silhueta do navio, de onde estava, ela conseguia discernir a ilha de Avra da ilha de Durne, e então ela começou a remar.

* * *

- Capitão Beket?

Perguntou para um pirata de aspecto sujo. Os homens daquele navio olhavam para Lucy como se a garota fosse um fantasma, e ela não conseguia entender o motivo. Havia um mescla de surpresa e diversão, que ela esforçou-se para ignorar. Ter piratas à sua volta lhe olhando daquela maneira não era uma sensação cômoda.

- Capitão Beket está na sua cabine.

Lucy retirou os cabelos que insistiam em tampar-lhe a visão com um movimento de cabeça e estreitou os olhos.

- Gostaria de falar com o Capitão Beket.

O pirata sorriu, mostrando seus dentes imundos e amarelados. Ela esforçou-se para não fazer uma careta de nojo. Não estava acostumada com aquilo, os homens que lhe cercavam estavam com roupas tipicamente piratas e ela conseguia sentir um leve cheiro de bebida alcoólica, mesmo que estivesse um pouco afastada.

- E quem gostaria?

Ela sabia que o pirata estava lhe perguntando apenas para irritá-la. Tinha escutado os cochichos dos homens no momento que havia entrado no navio estranho. As palavras 'rainha' e 'Nárnia' haviam sido pronunciadas nas mais diversas formas. E o tom de zombaria foi o que mais surpreendeu Lucy.

- Lucy Pevensie. Rainha de Nárnia.

O pirata assentiu, virando-se com calma e indo em direção à proa. Ela aproveitou para correr os olhos pelos homens que estavam ali, vendo-os se dissiparem aos poucos, voltando a fazerem o que estavam fazendo. Os mais novos passavam um pano sujo na madeira, com o intuito de limpar o chão, mas ela duvidava de que isso iria acontecer algum dia. Os mais velhos pareciam analisar o vento. Alguns piratas ainda a observavam, o que estava a deixando inquieta.

- O capitão está a esperando.

A voz do homem chegou aos ouvidos dela e ela se sobressaltou. Não havia percebido que o pirata tinha voltado. Ela assentiu e ele gesticulou para que Lucy a seguisse. O leve cheiro de maresia lhe tomava enquanto ela andava, mas o cheiro foi se tornando diferente... denso.

Ela franziu o cenho no momento que o pirata parou em frente a uma porta, convidando-a a entrar com um gesto de mãos. Ela assentiu e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e entrando. O pirata não a seguiu, apenas esperou que a Rainha de Nárnia entrasse no aposento, e fechou a porta.

Lucy se surpreendeu. Não sabia que ficaria a sós com o capitão. Isso não seria perigoso? Algo em seu íntimo dizia que seria perigoso se fosse Peter ou Edmund. Mas era apenas Lucy, uma garota de dezoito anos que não poderia manejar uma espada, mesmo que de vez em quando portasse uma. Isso só fez com que a raiva dela nascesse no momento mais inoportuno.

A garota se virou, sentindo o ar denso da cabine. Cada poro do se corpo se arrepiou com a atmosfera do lugar, e ela não precisou pensar muito para perceber que estava em um local impregnado de magia. Os olhos azuis claros correram pelo lugar e ela percebeu que estava sozinha até o devido momento. Havia uma escrivaninha a sua frente, mapas de diversos lugares desenhados em pergaminhos enormes e jogados de forma displicente pelo móvel. Lucy reconheceu o mapa de alguns lugares, até mesmo o de Nárnia.

A cadeira que era para estar ocupada estava vazia. Ela fez uma careta e percebeu que havia uma pequena porta entreaberta na parede direita, mas não ousou verificar o outro lado da porta, seus olhos voltaram-se para a parede que estava atrás de si. Alguns quadros lhe chamaram a atenção, principalmente o quadro com a moldura dourada. A garota poderia jurar que o lugar pintado era Londres, apesar de que poderia ser o Ermo do Lampião com algumas árvores a mais.

Lucy não teve tempo de pensar sobre o assunto, um barulho de porta se fechando lhe chamou a atenção e ela se virou. E o que viu lhe surpreendeu em demasia.

O pirata que era designado como capitão havia saído da porta pequena e agora estava de frente para a escrivaninha, ainda de pé. Lucy juntou as mãos, seus olhos azuis correndo pelo o homem de forma livre. Ele vestia uma blusa branca surrada e de mangas compridas, e calças de um tom marrom, sujas. Havia um cinto com diversos acessórios pendurados.

O pirata sorriu para Lucy, e ela percebeu tarde demais que ele era incrivelmente novo. A rainha lhe daria trinta anos no máximo. Ela engoliu em seco quando ele retirou a bandana que estava em seu cabelo e jogou-a em cima da mesa.

- O que posso fazer por você?

Perguntou de modo informal, sentando-se na cadeira e colocando os dois pés em cima da mesa. Os cabelos estavam amarrados displicentemente e algumas mechas caíam em seu rosto. Lucy percebeu que tudo nele era tipicamente pirata, e não conseguiu deixar de lado a ideia que estava planando em sua mente. O maldito conseguia ser bonito.

- Acho que você já sabe o motivo da minha visita.

Beket arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e deu de ombros, pegando um cachimbo com uma forma estranha e acendendo-o. A fumaça planou pelo ambiente, dançando de forma leve até sumir em cima da cabeça de Lucy.

- Recebo visitas de mulheres como você por diversos motivos.

O rosto de Lucy esquentou-se, mas ela não sabia o motivo de tal reação em seu corpo. Poderia facilmente ser raiva, o pirata não fazia questão nenhuma de ser educado e medir palavras. Poderia também ser vergonha, nunca nenhum homem havia sido direto com ela desse modo, e nunca nenhum homem a rotulou como mulher, apenas como uma garota. Lucy gostou _disso_.

- Vim fazer um acordo com você.

A fisionomia do pirata mudou rapidamente. Ele soltou a fumaça lentamente para cima e coçou um pouco o cabelo, deixando à mostra a argola dourada da orelha. Tipicamente pirata. Desencostou-se brevemente da cadeira e a olhou intensamente.

- Adoraria fazer um acordo com você.

Beket colocou o cachimbo vagarosamente na boca, sugando-o no mesmo momento que olhava para a garota. Ela enrubesceu, mas seus olhos inocentes não conseguiam deixar os movimentos do pirata. Ele estava achando aquilo divertido, a garota parecia um pouco obtusa quando se tratava de provocações. O pirata já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes viu o rosto dela corar.

- Quando pretende tirar o navio dos portos das Ilhas Solitárias?

Lucy perguntou de forma rude. Beket apenas fez uma careta e voltou a se encostar na cadeira.

- Quando eu parar de lucrar com os portos.

Ela travou o maxilar, fechando os olhos e aproximando-se do pirata. Não queria demonstrar que estava impaciente e com receio dele recusar o acordo de primeira. Ela apoiou-se na mesa e olhou Beket com olhos determinados.

- Caso não retire esse navio do porto, posso mandar o exército narniano fazer isso.

Beket pensou um pouco no que a garota havia lhe falado, mas o decote que Lucy mostrara inclinando-se para ele já estava lhe chamando mais a atenção do que uma conversa tola sobre exército de animais. Ela era bonita, isso o pirata não poderia negar. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam caídos para o lado, a boca rosada estava fina devido aos lábios comprimidos.

- Não tenho medo do seu exército.

Beket respondeu à ameaça dela de forma convicta. Ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e voltou a ficar de frente para ele, de pé. O pirata a olhou de forma desafiadora, repensando mentalmente nas histórias que escutara sobre os reis e rainhas de Nárnia e a Era de Ouro. Aquela não era a Lucy? A garota pequena? A _Destemida_?

- Tudo bem. Volto daqui alguns dias.

Ela se virou, o cheiro feminino misturado ao cheiro de maresia chegando ao nariz poderoso do pirata no mesmo momento que ele voltava a tragar do cachimbo. Ele percebeu que estava lidando com a mesma Lucy das histórias, porém, era incontestável que a garota havia crescido. Mas ele não sabia se a famosa Rainha de Nárnia ficara mais esperta.

_Será...?  
_  
- Posso fazer um único acordo com você.

Lucy, que já estava afastando-se, parou onde estava, sorrindo internamente e virando-se novamente para o pirata. Mas o que ela viu nos olhos dele a deixou inquieta, e até mesmo temerosa.

- Deixo de monopolizar cada Ilha com uma condição.

Beket se levantou, soltando a fumaça com a boca no momento que deixava o cachimbo na mesa e caminhava em direção à garota. Ela prendeu a respiração ao perceber que o pirata não tinha noção de proximidade. Os olhos azuis encararam os olhos negros.

- A cada Ilha que eu deixar, poderei tocar uma vez em você.

A boca dela se abriu inúmeras vezes e ela piscou os olhos rapidamente antes de fechá-la.

- Co-como assim?

Beket sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Deixo de monopolizar Avra se você me deixar encostar em você uma única vez.

Lucy percebeu que estava tentando controlar uma pessoa controladora. Seria impossível fazer um acordo pacífico. Ela pensou seriamente em como sair da armadilha que o pirata estava construindo em volta dela com tanto cuidado, mas a única imagem que assaltou sua mente foi a de seu irmão Peter lhe dizendo que ela fora imprudente tentando resolver um assunto de Nárnia sozinha.

Ela decidiu por tentar jogar o jogo dele.

- Você poderá encostar uma vez em mim se me prometer que deixará a ilha de Avra.

O pirata sorriu, vitorioso. O orgulho narniano poderia se tornar algo ruim, manipulando-o de forma inteligente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, as mãos do pirata foram em direção ao rosto de porcelana da garota, sentindo a pele macia que ela tinha, sentindo-o asquentar à medida que ele lhe olhava com olhos desejosos. Lucy ficara estática, sem entender muito o motivo do pirata estar lhe tocando daquela forma, mas depois que o fitou diretamente nos olhos, percebeu que o homem que estava a sua frente não estava com intenções muito boas.

A garota tentou se livrar das mãos ásperas dele, mas a única reação que conseguiu, foi fazê-lo lhe segurar com mais firmeza.

- Você disse apenas um toque.

- Eu ainda não tirei minhas mãos de você.

Um arrepio involuntário percorreu todo o corpo dela, e Lucy percebeu tarde demais que não conseguiria sair da situação em que estava.

Ele sorriu para a garota, no mesmo momento que a empurrava dando passos para frente. Ela sentiu suas costas baterem na madeira que formava a parede. O corpo de Beket prensou o corpo pequeno dela e ela sentiu seu coração se acelerar um pouco com a proximidade. Não que nunca havia tido reações desse tipo. Na época que morava em Londres, já se imaginava com os garotos de sua classe, mas sua imaginação estava longe do que acontecia no momento.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar pela forma como ele conduzia o acordo, Beket terminou com a distância entre os rostos, prensando levemente os lábios masculinos nos lábios rosados e macios. Lucy ficou estática, apenas sentindo os lábios quentes do pirata lhe instigar até o seu limite.

Ele não fez mais nada, apenas esperou o corpo da jovem reagir ao seu toque, como todas reagiam. Ela não demorou muito a dar os primeiros sinais de aceitação. Os braços descansaram levemente ao lado do corpo e sua boca se abriu de forma tímida, esperando os próximos passos do pirata. E ele não a desapontou.

Sorrindo internamente, ele pressionou com mais violência os lábios de Lucy e fez força para que ela desse passagem para sua língua entrar, encontrando a dela e dançando de forma lenta dentro de sua boca. O corpo dela reagiu a isso da pior maneira possível, arrepiando-se e querendo mais do corpo dele.

As mãos ásperas do pirata pegaram os cabelos longos de Lucy, puxando-os um pouco, descobrindo a nuca da garota. Ela colocou os braços no pescoço dele timidamente, e puxou-o em direção ao seu corpo sem perceber , sentindo o seu coração bater com mais velocidade, enquanto o dele estava com calmo.

O pirata descolou a boca da dela antes mesmo que Lucy quisesse.

Beket se afastou lentamente do rosto dela e a olhou, percebendo as reações femininas que tanto conhecia. A rainha de Nárnia estava ofegante, seu rosto levemente corado, mas o rubor estava apenas aumentando à medida que ele a olhava.

- A ilha de Avra é sua.

Sorriu de forma maliciosa, e Lucy não sabia se o agradecia ou se o amaldiçoava. Ela pedia mentalmente que um buraco abrisse no casco do navio e ela afundasse no mar, mas sabia que ao mesmo tempo em que queria sumir daquele lugar, não conseguiria. Havia um imã invisível que a puxava para ele, algo no pirata que não a deixava se mover.

- Não vou conseguir explicar para meus irmãos que apenas uma ilha foi liberada. Eu preciso das outras duas.

Beket sorriu novamente e viu que ela estava furiosa. Mesmo que Lucy quisesse as duas ilhas, dizer isso para o pirata agora lhe dava a impressão de que ela estava implorando para o homem lhe tocar novamente. Isso só a deixou mais confusa e sem saída.

- Você sabe minhas regras.

Lucy ponderou se seria responsável aceitar novamente o acordo, e errar novamente. Poderia tentar sair do toque dele antes que acontecesse o que havia acontecido. Poderia ameaçá-lo mais uma vez. Mas ela sabia que isso não daria certo novamente.

- Quero as duas ilhas.

Não precisou dizer muito para que o pirata se aproximasse novamente, mas ele não a tocou como Lucy esperava, apenas apoiou-se na madeira onde a garota estava encostada, olhando-a de forma divertida.

- Eu quero as duas ilhas.

- Eu sei.

Disse sem rodeios, sorrindo novamente para ela. Lucy estava ficando sem reações e sem saída, pensou seriamente em se afastar e terminar com aquela loucura toda. O cheiro do pirata impregnava o ambiente, uma mescla de maresia com bebida alcoólica e um leve teor amadeirado.

- O que quer de mim, pirata?

Lucy se desencostou da parede a fim de sair daquele lugar, mas Beket apenas plantou os dedos ásperos no colo da menina, empurrando-a novamente para a madeira, ele teve o cuidado de deixar sua mão ali. Segundo toque.

- Você. Eu quero você.  
Lucy teve tempo apenas de fazer uma careta de indignação antes de sentir os lábios do pirata novamente contra os seus, e mesmo que seu corpo já estivesse mais familiarizado com o toque dele, a reação foi mais intensa.

As mãos de Lucy subiram pelo corpo do pirata, sentindo o tecido de algodão da blusa suja, sentindo a respiração ritmada, sentindo o coração bater de forma tranquila. Abraçou-o, jogando os braços no pescoço do homem. Beket sentia o cheiro feminino, algo tão puro quanto a garota que agora beijava, e apenas o pensamento de que ele iria conduzir tudo deixou o homem excitado.

O pirata prensou-a ainda mais à parede, sentindo o contorno singelo da rainha, os seios pequenos, mas maduros, as mãos masculinas foram em direção ao cabelo novamente, sentindo o toque sedoso que tinham. Eram longos, e não pareciam de nada com a descrição da maldita história da menina de cabelos curtos que um dia governara Nárnia.

Se Beket soubesse que a Rainha Lucy crescera tanto desde a Era de Ouro, já teria ido atrás da garota há muito tempo.

O pirata mordeu o lábio inferior de Lucy no momento que o deixava, olhando para a garota de forma intensa, mas o seu corpo não deixou o corpo dela, continuava a pressionando na madeira, e se dependesse dele, ficaria ali até que ele sucumbisse ao momento.

- A ilha de Durne é minha.

- Eu ainda não deixei você.

Lucy sabia que ele iria dizer isso, e apenas amoleceu o corpo, esperando pela reação dele. O pirata correu os olhos castanhos escuros pelas partes do corpo da menina que conseguia ver. As mãos subiram, os dedos correndo levemente pelos braços descobertos, ele conduziu-os até o colo da menina, e plantou a mão direita ali, sentindo o coração dela bater descompassado. Beket sorriu.

Olhou para a garota uma última vez e suas mãos automaticamente foram em direção aos três botões que prendiam a blusa ali. Lucy não fez nenhuma ação para impedir o homem, e o pirata interpretou isso como um sinal de que poderia prosseguir.

Desabotoou-os lentamente e sentiu o tecido ficar mais frouxo no corpo da menina. Os dedos masculinos foram em direção às alças grossas, colocando-as para o lado. O tecido leve deslizou pelos ombros de pele clara, caindo e revelando seios torneados. A boca de  
Beket encheu-se de água.

Lucy fechou os olhos, apenas esperando o que seria inevitável. Não conseguiria parar, algo irracional dentro dela gritava para que a garota libertasse a mulher que estava tentando sair há muito tempo de dentro dela. E ela deixaria. A fome como o pirata a olhava a fazia sentir-se assim, mulher.

Beket voltou a beijá-la de forma mais leve, enquanto as mãos experientes desfaziam as armadilhas que a roupa feminina tinha. Os cordões foram soltos, os botões foram desabotoados. Beket abriu sua própria blusa, deixando-a no corpo, as mãos faziam o trabalho de retirar o cinto. Lucy sentiu sua roupa lhe deixar como se fosse algo fácil, engoliu em seco ao sentir as mãos do pirata lhe envolver os pulsos. Suas mãos foram conduzidas para o corpo dele, e a garota correu-as pelo peito de forma tremida e contida.

Não queria abrir os olhos, temia perder a coragem no momento que o fizesse. Já estava nua, e não sabia como o pirata estava, apenas sentia seu peito forte e a calça roçar levemente pelas suas pernas. Ele se afastou, retirando o restante das roupas e se aproximando novamente. A rainha estava linda, os olhos estavam fechados, a boca estava levemente entreaberta, como se convidasse a boca dele sempre.

- Abra os olhos.

A garota não se mexeu. Beket se aproximou ainda mais, pegando o próprio membro.

- Quero ver seus olhos.

Lucy engoliu em seco novamente antes de abrir os olhos. As orbes negras perfuraram as suas, e pela primeira vez, Lucy soube exatamente a fisionomia de um homem a beira da loucura.

Beket terminou com a distância entre os corpos, no momento que direcionava o membro em direção à entrada da garota e a penetrava.

Lucy gritou de dor, Beket gemeu de prazer. Uma virgem?

- Você não me disse que era virgem.

O pirata a fulminou com os olhos e Lucy respirou fundo, tentando amenizar a sensação de queimação que estava entre as pernas. Beket ainda pulsava dentro dela, e a experiência era nova demais para que ela se sentisse confortável.

- Eu não sou.

Ele sorriu, afastando o quadril do dela e penetrando-a mais uma vez. Lucy fechou os olhos. Ela era apertada, quente e de uma beleza sem igual. Beket havia sido premiado com uma virgem daquelas.

- É sim... era.

As unhas de Lucy cravaram nos ombros de Beket no momento que ele estocava mais uma vez. A sensação de queimação estava passando, não estava sentindo dor igual era de se esperar, apenas algo desconfortável, um corpo estranho. Lucy sabia que isso era possível, lembrava-se vagamente das aulas de educação sexual que havia tido na escola de Londres, mas infelizmente aquele mundo era outro. Lucy não estava em Londres, estava em Nárnia, sendo invadida por um pirata.

Beket a pressionou ainda mais à parede, correndo suas mãos na perna da garota e pegando-a no colo, caminhando em direção ao quarto. Lucy se apoiava ali, seu coração martelando devido à ansiedade do que estava acontecendo a ela.

O pirata a colocou delicadamente na cama, olhando-a de forma compreensiva. Lucy passou os braços em volta do pescoço do homem, puxando-o de forma delicada. Beket estocou novamente, sentindo a garota por inteiro. O coração do pirata finalmente começou a se acelerar à medida que ele aumentava a velocidade. Lucy já havia acostumado com a sensação, e estava apreciando pela primeira vez o que era ter satisfação física, desejo primitivo, inconsequente.

Um torpor percorreu todo o corpo da garota no momento que o corpo do pirata prensou-a de forma rude na cama de lençóis puídos, derramando-se dentro dela e respirando de forma descompassada no seu pescoço.

Lucy sentiu todo o seu corpo amolecer debaixo do corpo do homem, no momento que ele a deixava e deitava-se ao lado dela. Lucy olhou para a madeira do teto, não querendo olhar para o pirata. O que ela tinha feito? Como poderia ter se entregado tão facilmente a alguém que ela não conhecia? Seu bem mais precioso, dado para um pirata, um homem que nunca lhe daria o valor necessário e mínimo.

- A ilha de Durne é sua.

Apenas duas ilhas. Lucy havia perdido sua dignidade para liberar apenas duas malditas ilhas. As lágrimas escorreram livremente pelo rosto da garota quando o que ela tinha feito começou a assaltar sua mente.

- Por que chora?

Beket perguntou. Ainda estava encostado ao corpo da garota, os corpos estavam entrelaçados inconscientemente na cama.

- Porque não sou uma garota digna agora.

Beket passou o dedo no rosto da garota, tirando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. O pirata apoiou-se no cotovelo, olhando para o rosto belo, Lucy sustentava uma fisionomia triste e ao mesmo tempo serena... cansada.

- Uma rainha. Você é uma mulher digna de ser rainha.

* * *

- Um pirata?

Peter perguntou incrédulo. Não conseguia acreditar como um pirata, que eram considerados seres tolos e cheios de cobiças, manipulava a ilha de Felimate.

- Sim.

Um homem lhe confirmou e Peter olhou para Edmund. O irmão deu de ombros e agradeceu os presentes. Os reis de Nárnia deram meia volta e começaram a caminhar em direção ao navio, onde estavam desde que iniciaram a viagem.

- Não acredito que um pirata está manipulando o porto.

Peter disse, os olhos azuis fitando o mar e procurando algum navio de aspecto pirata no mar. Mas o que viu foi apenas a imensidão azul.

- Não é isso que está me intrigando.

Edmund confessou, olhando para o mesmo ponto que seu irmão olhava.

- O que te intriga, irmão?

Edmund parou de chofre, coçando os cabelos negros e correndo os olhos negros pelas Ilhas Solitárias.

- Só não consigo entender o porquê do pirata manipular apenas uma ilha, em vez das três.

Peter pareceu pensar, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão. Edmund também não.

* * *

Beket olhava o navio de Nárnia zarpar do porto da Ilha de Avra de forma lenta. Os olhos escuros fitavam o mar que tanto conhecia, mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados apenas para uma garota.

- Bom trabalho, Beket.

O pirata olhou para um homem mais velho de aspecto estranho que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu tenho sua ajuda.

O pirata sabia disso. Desde que encontrara Kotah em uma ilha afastada do mundo, ajudando o feiticeiro e recebendo em troca favores mágicos, nunca havia perdido uma batalha, nunca havia deixado de conseguir seduzir uma mulher, e a cada dia acumulava mais ouro.

- Você não teve minha ajuda, filho.

Kotah disse com olhos sábios e fitou o mesmo navio que Beket fitava. O pirata olhou para o feiticeiro sem entender muito.

- Como assim?

Kotah plantou a mão no ombro direito do homem e sorriu de forma misteriosa.

- Lucy Pevensie se entregou a você de forma totalmente voluntária.

Com isso, o feiticeiro saiu da proa, deixando o capitão do navio sozinho para pensar. Antes que descesse as escadas, virou-se novamente para o homem que agora fitava as próprias mãos.

- Não subestime o poder de Nárnia, filho. Nárnia irá procurá-lo no momento certo.


End file.
